Confessions V: Resurection
by Amataru Arcus
Summary: It's been ten years after Duo's death, has he finnaly moved on? Or could it be... *Warning* Yaoi
1. Resurection Part One

Resolution 1/5

  
Confessions III: Resolution   
PG-13   
1x2  
Yaoi/Angst  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gundam besides my Death Sythe Gundam 1/144 scale model. (Which came with a lovely Duo-san!!) a poster (Arigatou Ali-san!) and a folder (Arigatou Bren-Chan!!) So I will not be making any profit of off this, besides mental profit... 

Warnings: Um... Well in this part there is really nothing to worry about besides a little yaoi, and lemon hints. But other then that there is nothing offensive! Oh, but this is a Sci-Fi, so... I dunno, I am going back to the origins of the Gundam craze I guess... ^-^  
=*.*= miaou!  
Authors Note: Well, i hope, *hope* that this is the last fan fic i write, at least Gundam. It is just taking up too much of my time, but then, i do this when i feel like writing and i am at a lull with my other projects, so this prolly ain't gonna be the last one. So don't fret! I already have an idea of what to do next... Heh... I am a writer, so sue me. On second thought don't, i need the money for college. Speaking of which i should tell you. If i don't have this sequal done by Febuary then i don't know if i will be able to work on it that much, but i will finish it! I am going to Pre-College so that means school for 6 days a week. But that is okay! I am going for comic book illistration. Maby I will do something Gundam with it... Who knows?  
_____________________________ 

In the dark room sat a young man sitting in front of a computer reading. He strained his eyes then yawned which caused his glasses to fall down the bridge of his nose. He would be wearing his contact but they just made his eyes hurt worse. Finally he decided he couldn't read any more and he shut down his computer.  
So you're coming to bed now? asked another male's voice to the other.  
Yeah, I'm tired... and he took his shirt off and climbed into bed along side his lover.  
So you don't feel frisky, Duo-San?  
and he leaned over and kissed Heero's warm check lightly then turned out the light.  
You find any thing interesting?  
A few, Hotaru is kawaii, and what about Motoki?  
You're not looking into any American names? he turned over and placed his arm around Duo's body.  
That's your job!  
Then I had better get looking for some, ne?  
he gave a stern look from atop his glasses.  
You're going to sleep with those things on? and Heero took them off for him and placed them on his night stand.  
Now I can't see your face.  
Heero testing him crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out. No laughter came from Duo. I'm not use to seeing you with them on.  
Yes, well, you won't tell anyone, especially not Wu-man right?  
I promise.  
Duo yawned once more, I'm going to sleep. You can do what you wish but I won't have a part in it. He smiled lightly imagining what Heero would do to him self, and shut his eyes.  
and Heero leaned over and kissed him on the forehead and fell asleep next to him.  
* * * *  
Oiy, Hee-Chan! Have you seen my brush? called Duo inside the bath room. Heero? Oiy! Heero!  
Heero said as he opened the door a crack.  
Have you seen my brush?  
Which one?  
The one for my bangs. You know with the soft bristles.  
he searched his memory. It's in the shower.  
Why's it there?! then he remembered. Never mind. Thanks Hee-Chan.  
And with that Heero shut the door then went back to what he was doing. He read some names out loud to him self. Colette, Colleen, Coley... he sighed. He was only in the C's while Duo had been in the Y's. Luckily the phone rang to give him an excuse not to read zillions of names.  
Moshi moshi.  
Good afternoon Heero! a familiar voice rang through his ears.  
Konbanwa Relena-san.  
I'm ashamed of you Heero! Why didn't you tell me you two are having a child! a smile heard in every word.  
We just had it done last week.  
I had to get the news from Quatre-san! Congratulations! We are going to have to throw a shower for you guys! Have you decided on a name yet?  
  
Well then that's settled! Next week on Saturday at one!  
  
Nope, I already told Pagen to make the arrangements. You have to come now! Well, I would like to keep chatting but I have invitations to send out! Bye!  
Heero barely got out when she hung up.  
Who was that Hee-chan?  
he hung up the phone and went back to the computer.  
Do I have to ask you every time?  
Go ahead.  
Don't make me repeat my self. It's not good for my health!  
Not only yours.  
What's that suppose to mean, Yuy?  
  
He sighed as he asked, like always, since Heero kept things hidden for at least five minutes to see Duo's inpatient face.  
She's throwing us a shower next week.  
Oh! A shower! having the opposite reaction to the part then Heero had.  
It's a wonder why Relena didn't fall for you... he mumbled.  
You know, people with bad eye sight can hear very well. he ruffled up Heero's mat of hair. Looking over his shoulder, You're only to the C's?! I am at least to the Y's!  
I've been busy.  
Oh? Doing?  
Heero couldn't think of any better excuse so he made it look like a secret.  
Your a bad liar Hee-chan. You know every time you lie you put your tongue between your check and teeth. Don't hide it cause I've already seen it! he pocked at Heero. So Heero took Duo's hand and held it hostage as he tickled his arm pit.  
he fell to the floor with Heero on top of him, still with his serious face on. Duo wasn't able to keep his composure as easily as he.  
Mercy! Mercy!!  
And with that Heero stood up and smiled down at Duo who was hyperventilating. You okay?  
Hai-I'm fine. he got up and adjusted hi hair. You know if you keep doing that to me, you're going to get us evicted.  
I've been through that before it's not to bad.  
  
Yes me.  
  
Heero was quiet for a second as he gathered lost memories, A mission of mine went hey wire on me. I accomplished it, but there was an accident. Innocent lives where lost, after that I was so furious over it. So when I got home I trashed the place. They kicked me out within the hour. Dr. J was worried that I put too much attention to my self. So he took me in.  
Seeing past tears in Heero's eyes. Duo held him close, So you're saying you liked living with the old man?  
Heero chuckled a much needed laugh and Duo pulled away. Well, now that you have delayed me I'm going to be late.  
You're going back?  
Yeah! I think she is kinda cure, in an alien sorta way, referring to their fetal child. So while I am gone pick out at least five names. At least!  
We need some milk.  
Okay, I'll stop by the grocery store. Ja ne! and he kissed his koi good bye.  
* * * *  
After a long drive in a nautious cab, Duo finally arrived at the hospital.  
Ah, Maxwell-Yuy, you're finnaly here! You're latter then you usually are.  
Yeah, I got held up by Heero, well more like held down. the doctor smiled politely, So, how is she today Dr. Tomino? (Ama: Look Angie-chan! I linked our stories together mughahah!) as they both headed down to the womb wing.  
Very well! Everything is developing as planned. You have a good baby on your hands Maxwell-Yuy!  
She must get it from her father.  
Oh, are you very healthy?  
No, I ment Heero.  
Right, sorry. My mind isn't all there, or here, today. There is so-o much going on in the past week. The protester's numbers are growing.  
Are they? Duo said with a shocked look on his face.  
You needn't worry! Your child is safe!  
Oh, I know, it's just, why would they protest life?  
Well, now that the war is over, the Gundams gone, they have to find more obscure reasons to argue. they rounded the corner and entered the room. They think that men shouldn't have a child with another man.  
But for love-  
You need not argue with me Maxwell-Yuy. I am perfectly fine with it. I am only repeating the letters I get. They believe that if God wanted two men to reproduce he would have made it that way, so on and so forth. They do have good points but it is none of their business.  
They're worried that the wrath of God will them. They are giving God a bad name...  
Tell me about it... I've had to repare my car three times, fix a broken window, and find a cure to a virus in my computer, all in the name of God.  
Let's just hope they don't kill in the name of God.  
Maxwell-Yuy, are you okay? seeing Duo look a bit pale.  
Yes, it's just... past memories crept back into my mind.  
If you ever want to talk I am here. I'm not much of a physiologist, but I am a good listener.  
Thank you. I'll keep that in mind. He looked in on his and Heero's creation. A living breathing human. Even though he was separated from it by thick glass and wire, he felt so close to it. He placed his ear up to the warm glass and heard a feint heart beat. Every thing in the world was right.  
  
______________

[Part Two][1], [Home][2], [][3]About, [][4]Drawings, [][5]Images, [][2]Friends, [][6]Poem/Lyrics, [][7]Quotes, [][8]Journeys, [][9]Links

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/rs2.htm
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/amatara.htm
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/about.htm
   [4]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/drawings.htm
   [5]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/imagesindex.htm
   [6]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/poems.htm
   [7]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/quotes.htm
   [8]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/o2k.htm
   [9]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/link.htm



	2. Resurection Part Two

Confessions III: Resolution Part 2

Confessions III: Closing   
Part 2  
PG-13  
Yaoi/Angst  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, Duo, Heero, or the others.   
Warnings: Um... What can I say so I don't spoil anything for you guys?? I guess I will repeat my self, Yaoi, Angst, and language.  
Author's Note: Well what I want to say I will wait till the end of this part. In order not to ruin anything for you all. Tay? Tay! Enjoy... .  
_________________________ 

Heero rummaged around his desk drawer for a piece of paper, for the life of him he couldn't fine one. Omea o kurosou (sp), threatening no one in particular. He was alone in his and Duo's apartment. As the sun started to set it tossed shadows on the floor and across Heero's feet. Deciding there wasn't any in his room he went our into the kitchen. Usually Duo has a note pad on the refrigerator door, which there was.  
Heero took the yellow pad of paper and wrote a short note for Duo:  
Duo,   
I went out for food since your not back with any yet. If you haven't ate yet go ahead and make something because I'm not getting you any. I'll take my cell phone if you need me call. Ja  
Hee-Chan  
He took the note with him as he grabbed his keys form the key rack where he placed the sticky note. Turning off the lights another twinge was felt in his stomach.  
Heero walked the city's crowded streets thinking to him self how selfish Duo was. Leaving him behind to starve to death as he got to see their child. The next thing that crossed his mind was Dr. Tomino, the small framed woman, who was always there when Duo was there. Heero thought the worst as he pushed his way through the crowd to the small restaurant.   
There was barely any one there Heero noticed as a young part time waitress with an out fit too small asked her, How many?  
and Heero thought to him self, If Duo can have fun so can I!' even though the waitress wasn't his type at all, but even so just to spite Duo, he winked at her and she blushed as she led him to a small table in the corner.  
Hi, I'm your waitress Janis. Just call me over when you're ready to order! and she went bobbing away.  
He looked over the menu twice, still not seeing anything that interested him so he just ordered something for Duo. Not necessarily for him, it was what Duo loved and since Heero wanted to make him feel jealous he could say, Hah, I had shrimp!'. Well he would want to say that. Most likely he wouldn't. So he called Janis over to his table.  
Ready to order mister? she smiled brightly as she got her electronic note pad out.  
Yeah, I would like the shrimp compo meal. he tried his hardest to smile back at her.  
Sure! What would you like to drink?  
Just some water.  
Anything else you want?  
You joining me for dinner, Heero couldn't believe that he actually said it. He didn't know who was more surprised, him or his waitress, Janis.  
As much as I'd like to, I really need to go back and get your order ready. She smiled awkwardly then turned away.  
What's come over me? Why am I acting so jealous? Think about it Heero, Duo with a woman. A doctor no less!' He genuinely smiled then he felt better. He glanced up at the TV screen hanging in the corner of the restaurant. All that was on where commercials then finally then the new came on. Since it was quiet in the small restaurant he could actually hear what was being said.  
The fire is still trying to be put out after a bombing earlier on today. We take you live to the scene-  
Here's you drink, sir. said a gruffly voice from above Heero.  
Thank you.  
I don't like you hitting on one of my girls. If you can't keep to your self I will have to throw you out.  
he glanced up at the TV to find Sally Po talking to a news reporter, behind her was a fire truck and was that Wufei? It was.  
The man still talked to Heero but he wasn't listening. His stomach again began to turn. He could see tears holding back in Sally's eyes, and Wufei, he couldn't tell what kind of expression he had on. He had never seen it before. Where could they be... he strained to listen over top of the man's booming voice.  
-think two people are still inside. No telling if-they're alive or not. Sally swallowed hard. The building was bombed earlier this evening because of the symbol this place stands for. We tried to prevent it but it was too late. Heero could tell Sally was disgruntled, But why?'  
Thank you Preventor Sally Po, and the camera pulled back to show the scene, If you haven't heard the hospital has been bombed on the east wing. No one has been killed but their are two people still-  
Heero realized what part of the hospital had been bombed and he stood up knocking his chair over. The man got in a fighting stance but was surprised when Heero flew right passed him and out the door.  
Hey! What about your food?! 

Ama- Well I am ever so sorry about how short this part it!! Really, if I had stretched it just would be too boring. So I hope this will please you for the moment. The next part, well, the next part is the next part. I really don't think I have anything else to say for the moment. So wait for the next one to come up. I hope you have high hopes because the next three parts turned out better then I could have imagined they would have. So onward then! Next part!! 

[Part One][1], [][2]Part Three, [][3]Home, [][4]About, [][5]Drawings, [][6]Images, [][3]Friends, [][7]Poem/Lyrics, [][8]Quotes, [][9]Journeys, [][10]Links

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/rs1.htm
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/rs3.htm
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/amatara.htm
   [4]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/about.htm
   [5]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/drawings.htm
   [6]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/imagesindex.htm
   [7]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/poems.htm
   [8]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/quotes.htm
   [9]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/o2k.htm
   [10]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/link.htm



	3. Resurection Part Three

Confessions III: Resolution Part 3

Confessions III: Resolution   
Part 3  
PG-13  
Yaoi/Strong Angst  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, Duo, Heero, or the others.   
Warnings: Um... What can I say so I don't spoil anything for you guys?? I guess I will repeat my self, Yaoi, Angst, and language.  
Author's Note: Okay, I really really hope you guys are reading this. Because I went through such emotional stress as I was doing so. If you are a writer you know you have to be the main person. So I did. I was Heero through Architecture design class, through Algebra Two, and through out Creative Writing. I was shaking the whole day. I really hope you guys in joy this and that it has the effect I want on you. If it does, you need a tissue. So please, please reply to me!! I want to know how bad of a job I did, what scene stuck out in your mind, what scene you hated/liked the most. Umm... and anything else!! Please, please respond!! Arigatou in advance!!  
___________________________________ 

Heero Yuy ran down the street swiftly, barely touching anybody but yet he ran in a strait direction to the hospital.  
The cold wind pushed against his body warning him not to go. The ominous snow clouds hovered above, telling all of it's gray might. Heero didn't notice any of it. All he was thinking, praying, was Duo, please be okay!' He imagined himself approaching the hospital and Duo standing there laughing at how worried Heero was.  
Heero? You actually think a small bombing would kill me?! and then he would laugh his cheerful laugh. That laugh that made Heero smile, that laugh he couldn't live without.  
But when he reached the hospital there was no Duo. Even though there where fire trucks, police cars, and rescue suits, and hundreds of people, he knew Duo wasn't any where around. He had to get in there, he ran further and approached the yellow strip of tape.  
Sorry sir, you can't- but Heero still jumped over the tape.   
Sir you can't come in here! It's dan- another gripped at Heero but he easily pushed him off. He started to run towards the broken wing door but someone else held him. No matter how much he struggled he couldn't break the person's grip.  
it was Wufei.  
Let me go Wufei. Duo's in there! he struggled harder but Wufei didn't ease his grip any.  
He's not in the building, Heero felt a second of relief but he could tell from Wufei's voice there was still something wrong.  
Where is he? Wufei! Damn it!  
He's over there, he pointed still holding his grip on him.  
Let me go Wufei, now quiet, showing how up set he was.  
Wufei knew this and he let him go reluctantly. In a flash Heero was gone off in the direction Wufei pointed in.  
As he neared a fire truck he could see a part of a white sheet, the closer he got the more he saw of it. It was no longer a white sheet, it was a sheet that covered a long slender body beneath. Heero started shaking violently as his feet made him get closer. His arms reached out for it no matter how much his mind screamed, no. He grew closer and closer to the body, his fingers closer to the edge of the sheet.  
No! Heero! Sally called as she ran up from behind him forcing his hand away from it.  
Heero couldn't talk. He just stared at that familiar shape under the sheet.  
Heero, Heero listen to me. Sit down Heero, sit, your going to callapsed. Sit. Sally helped his body to sit down on the cold floor. Sally was going to kill Wufei for letting him go, Duo.. was caught in the fire... So was Doctor Tomino. They both-  
Our child... he inquired not wanting to hear the details.  
She... the glass exploded from the heat, she...  
  
Sally knew he wasn't looking for an answer, he was looking for resolution.  
Let me see him. he whispered and finally looked up into Sally's eyes.  
She starred back for only a second. She saw the pain and anxiety in his eyes. Tears threatening to come out but he still had a stone heart. His stone heart that had started to soften with every moment spent with Duo. But now... He closed everything. The perfect soldier.  
Heero, he's badly burned...  
I want to see Duo.  
Reluctantly she nodded, and turned her head as he rose from the ground.  
Heero now had control of his body. He no longer shook yet his heart was pounding. He pulled the sheet back a small amount and saw his hair. His prized brown hair that he had spent hours working on, was now ruined. Parts of his scalp showed and other parts had a fraction of long hair. His braid was gone. The braid Heero had helped him do over and over again. The braid that attracted Heero to him. The braid that he could never part with. The braid Duo now took with him.  
Heero could see no more. If his braid was like this, Heero couldn't bare to see his face. That smile!  
Heero took a step backward as his vision started to fade.  
Sit down Heero, Sally repeated and she joined him on the ground. She was unable to figure out what to do so she wrapped her arms around him trying to stop his shaking whether it was from the cold snow that started to fall or from shock. She held him tightly, Heero still couldn't cry. 

Ama- I am sorry minna-san!! I had to kill him! You don't understand!! ::offers out tissues:: If you need more just email me and tell me that *you needed tissues*!! Please!! Even if you didn't need tissues tell me!! . I just want to know if I did a good job herting you all-ugh-I mean moving you all. Don't worry it's not over yet! There is still more to come!! ::sniff sniff::  


[Part Two][1], [][2]Part Four, [][3]Home, [][4]About, [][5]Drawings, [][6]Images, [][3]Friends, [][7]Poem/Lyrics, [][8]Quotes, [][9]Journeys, [][10]Links  


   [1]: http://angelfire.com/anime/amataru/rs2.htm
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/rs4.htm
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/amatara.htm
   [4]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/about.htm
   [5]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/drawings.htm
   [6]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/imagesindex.htm
   [7]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/poems.htm
   [8]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/quotes.htm
   [9]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/o2k.htm
   [10]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/link.htm



	4. Resurection Part Four

Confessions III: Resolution 4

Confessions III: Resolution  
Part 4  
PG-13  
Yaoi/Angst  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, Duo, Heero, or the others.   
Warnings: Um... What can I say so I don't spoil anything for you guys?? I guess I will repeat my self, Yaoi, Angst, and language.  
Author's Note: Please respond to this one too. Arigatou. This part it just to tone it down a bit. Kay? Kay. It is also a nescesary part for this story. Hope you like! ::Sniff Sniff:: ;-;  
________________________________ 

You know what Maxwell would say if he was here? asked Wufei standing at a podium in front of a large crowd. It seemed everyone who just bumped shoulders with Duo had shown up. Everyone was present at least, exempt for Heero. No one volunteered to speak first so Wufei stood up to everyone's surprise.  
He would say Aww, so you really did like me Wu-Man.' then he'd smile as I stared at him annoyed. He was always like that. Always trying to get someone to smile or laugh. I don't think we would be here, alive, if he hadn't kept us sane. Or even in-sane, the crowed chuckled even if all didn't know the real meaning behind we'. They all knew exactly how Duo was.  
I don't know how Heero was able to put up with him day in and day out, but Heero as still lucky, to have had him. Maxw-Duo will live in my memory forever. I'll never let him die. What happened to him was unfair to us. But I knew Duo would say it was fair to him. He can rest in piece. At least I hope he can. I want to say how unjust his death was, but I am here to talk about Duo. He was so unselfish. Everything was for everybody else. He never thought of his feelings. It was always for his former man. I have a feeling that how he acted around us, was nothing like what he really was. I guess we'll never know. I am at a loss for words, unlike Duo who never seemed to be able to hold his tongue for two minutes. Poor Heero. he ment to say it sarcastically but it became more of a true statement. Everyone did feel sorry for Heero. They hadn't seen him since the bombing. Every now and again Quatre or Relena would stop by to make sure he was okay. Each trying to get him to talk. He wouldn't say anything.  
Hilde decided to go up next. She smiled her own smile, a sad yet happy smile, one to tell everybody everything was okay.   
Duo was funny. He was my first love. Even though he hadn't loved me back the same way. I still couldn't help but loving him. I felt jealous at first. Heero had all that I wanted but I couldn't for long. Duo was the happiest I had ever seen him. More happy then the days he spent with me. More then the nights we spent together. I saw what Duo truly was. He was someone who didn't want anybody to suffer. Yet, he knew he couldn't prevent it so he smiled. A smile for everybody else, not his smile. When they got married I saw it. His smile. Not for me, not for the guys, not for Heero. For him. I can truly say that Duo had a full filled life. He died happy. He once told me that every time on the battle field he was afraid for his life. He didn't want to die that way. He wanted to have a life of his own, an old man in bed next to his love. He didn't get all of his wish but at least part of it came true. I'm happy for him. Duo was funny. she said the last line with tears in her eyes, half sad half happy.  
As she walked from the front to the back Quatre stood up and replaced her. Du-Duo was a good man. I feel partly responsible, I suggested the child to Heero and gave him the article. He didn't deceive to die so soon. He didn't deserve to leave his love behind. I wish I could turn back the clock and not tell Heero. But then they wouldn't be so happy. Hilde was right he did die happy. He got to protect the one he loved. he started to really break down and Trowa went up and got him.  
Everybody seemed to have said what was on their mind. And those who hadn't kept it in their hearts. The priest stepped forward one more time, he wasn't wearing the usual out fit for fear it might bring up a bad reminder that Duo was gone.  
Let's have a moment of silence and just think about how happy he is now. His time has come and gone and now we must spend time with the living. I ask of you one thing, to watch over his widower, Heero Yuy who could not be present today. Keep him in your prayers. and he became silent and all that was heard was small sobs, crincling of papers, and the sound of peace. Let's go now and say our last good byes to the guest of honor. He lead some to the viewing room. The make up artist did a good job hiding the burns on his face and making him look alive. The only thing they couldn't fix was his missing braid. Everyone stepped forward, some bowed, others held his stiff hand, and some kissed his cheek softly. Soon everybody had left the funeral home leaving only the priest and the workers.   
Heero still never showed up. 

Ama- For some reason all these parts are short... All well, I am sorry guys!! I just can't deal with this! I hate killing my characters! Even when I played Barbies I couldn't kill any of my characters, even when my friend like to. Jessie dies cause she fell of the roof, and this one died cause of un-know causes. Well you get the piccie. Boy I miss playing Barbies... Anyway!! I hope you like this part, the next part will be intense... At least as I was writing it it was... So Reply!! 

[Part Three][1], [][2]Part Five, [][3]Home, [][4]About, [][5]Drawings, [][6]Images, [][3]Friends, [][7]Poem/Lyrics, [][8]Quotes, [][9]Journeys, [][10]Links

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/rs3.htm
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/rs5.htm
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/amatara.htm
   [4]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/about.htm
   [5]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/drawings.htm
   [6]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/imagesindex.htm
   [7]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/poems.htm
   [8]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/quotes.htm
   [9]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/o2k.htm
   [10]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/link.htm



	5. Resurection Part Five

Confessions III: Resolution 5

Confessions III: Resolution  
Part 5  
R  
Yaoi/Angst  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, Duo, Heero, or the others.   
Warnings: Um... What can I say so I don't spoil anything for you guys?? I guess I will repeat my self, Yaoi, Angst, and lots language.  
Author's Note: Please respond to this one too. Arigatou. Okay, this part has a conversation with Wufei and Heero and you might or might not like how I portray Wufei, or even Heero, but this is how I see the two. So don't flame at me if you think it is wrong. Buuut you can give me suggestions! And like always, enjoy!   
_________________________ 

A banging came at Heero's door. Heero just looked up at it, wishing it were Duo coming home late and forgot his key. But no, the voice that was behind it was Wufei's, Yuy, Open up!  
Heero didn't feel like dealing with any body. So he still stayed sitting on his couch staring at a blank lap top screen on the coffee table.  
Damn it Yuy, I'm gonna break it down and I don't care about the fucking bill!  
Heero had never heard Wufei sound so mad and Heero knew Wufei would go through with his threat. So he got up weakly and walked to the bolted door and opened it. As soon as he did this Wufei knocked him in the jaw with his fist. Heero just left his face tilted from the blow as he looked at Wufei behind a 50 foot wall.  
You selfish bastard! How could you dishonor Duo?! Heero still didn't say anything, he didn't even respond. How can you just stand there and feel sorry for your self?! Duo's gone! Get on with your life! He would want you to do that. You putting your damned wall up is hurting him! He tried so hard to get you to open up! And you just stand there and ignore the fact! Duo would want you to cry!  
Don't you think I know that? he said softly. Don't you think I've tried? I sit here and try and try to cry, telling my self it's okay to cry! I try and I try. Nothing comes out! Don't you think I don't worry that Duo will see and I'm not crying for him and he will think I don't love him?! I can't cry Wufei. I can't cry! still no tears appeared on his face. No matter how upset and angry he was, he couldn't cry.  
Stop feeling sorry for your self. he didn't know what else to say. He didn't know how to handle Heero like this. So he just did what his guts told him to do, That's no excuse to not coming to the funeral.  
I don't like being seen like this Wufei. I don't want them to think I don't love Duo. Lord knows they already do.  
Fuck them! All of them! It was you you where suppose to be there for, not to show your devotion to Duo. It was your time! Yours to say your good bye, to see him one more time! Duo would have wanted you there.  
What to hear people talk about how well they knew him. How he always had a smile on his face, a joke to tell? How good his life was, what a good friend he was? They don't know him, he was sad, always sad! It was a stupid mask! Don't you think I tried to get him to open up? To act his self? To hear all those people tell how well off in life he was, would make me sick. If they only knew of the nightmares he had! How he would always cry himself to sleep! How many times I had to cradle him in my arms to get him to calm down from one of his fits, to stop cursing at him self. if only they could see the scares he created for him self all over his body, hidden beneath the layer of black. I wouldn't be able to handle all their jokes. How he would never shut up. It was to quiet all his memories. He even talked in his sleep constantly. He was torturing him self and I saw it. I tried to get him to open up, to be him self. He was almost there! Damn it he was almost Duo! he punched the door frame with all his rage.  
Is that all you care about?  
Heero looked surprised.  
About what others thought about him? Duo put that mask on for them to show, one: that things *can* be okay, and two: so they didn't see him suffer. I hate to admit this, but I learned a lot from Duo. How to handle things. He wasn't superficial like you say. Duo was Duo. No one could have changed him. You could have helped deal with his problems. Duo wanted to liven up people's lives. And he has! There where so many people who came. They all know how much you love him. Everyone who showed up signed a card for you. Relena bought it, but so many people came we had to attach three other sheets of paper. Here, he handed the card and papers to him which had been hidden in his pocket. Good luck and good bye. a small smile crept on his face and then he turned and walked away.  
Heero stood there and thought about what Wufei had said, Had I been wrong? To get him to act how he was around me?' he shut the door and returned to the couch, and just starred at the front of the card. It had been a simple card with the words You have my condolences' and the image on the front was a serene scene of the moon in space. He opened it up and was over powered with names and small messages. He started reading it from the left space to the right:  
Relena- You have my love and prayers always, Good luck.'  
Quatre and Trowa- You always have friends and you'll never be alone.'  
Wufei- Knock down hesitation'  
Hilde- You're a good man Yuy, live your life to the fullest!'  
Sally- I am greatly sorry for your loss and I am working my hardest to find who is at fault. Good luck'  
Noin and Milliardo- You have a place to stay amongst friends in the Sanq Kingdom Palace!'  
Une- Smile, Duo will always be with you. I know what you are going through, so if you ever need to talk I am here'  
Howard- Unlike a Gundam I can't repair your heart, but remember that Duo will always be there in spirit for you!'  
And many other names Heero didn't know had written him condolences, good lucks and best wishes. But one name stuck out in his mind, something Duo would have said:  
With death, brings hope and re-birth.'  
The words struck true to Heero's heart, he herd Duo whispering in his ears, You are not alone,' 

I am here with you. 

Though were far apart.' 

You're always in my heart.'   
Heero, now, was able to cry. Not a sad cry for him self, not a happy cry for Duo, it was a cry for the world. He wished that everyone out there had a Duo. One who always knew what to say, even if you didn't want to hear it, and even if he didn't know when not to talk. He still knew what to say. These words mixed in his ears over again and he cried now for him self. He knew that his future wouldn't be what he thought it was, but he knew God had something in mind for him. Duo was still with him. His next batch of tears where for his child. His and Duo's prematurely reaped of life, child. Heero had found a name for her. Tenshi, his angel.   
  
  
  


Epilogue:  
In the end Heero had moved into the Sanq Kingdom with Hilde, Relena, Milliardo, and Noin. He grew closer to Relena as the years went by but not as close as he ever was with Duo. Relena became quite fond of Hilde and the opposite was true. They never married, or even told anyone. It was a secret love. Milliardo and Noin had two children, a boy and a girl. The boy they named Duo, and the girl they named Angelic. They both looked up to their Uncle' Heero and he took them under his wing. Trowa and Quatre lived together and visited the palace often, but also had a life of there own away from the Palace. Wufei and Sally, well, they where always Wufei and Sally. They never married or had kids, but they where inseparable. As for the Preventors, they where always busy but they never, ever, had a serious incident. And as for the bombers, they where never found. They had shown up to Duo's funeral and had learned a very valuable lesson: *Every* thing is right if it is for love. Period. And I hope you all learned a lesson too, if not a lesson just a thought.  


[Part Four][1], [][2]Home, [][3]About, [][4]Drawings, [][5]Images, [][2]Friends, [][6]Poem/Lyrics, [][7]Quotes, [][8]Journeys, [][9]Links  


   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/rs4.htm
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/amatara.htm
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/about.htm
   [4]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/drawings.htm
   [5]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/imagesindex.htm
   [6]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/poems.htm
   [7]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/quotes.htm
   [8]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/o2k.htm
   [9]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/link.htm



End file.
